It is a common practice in air conditioning systems to use a combination shut-off valve and charging valve in the suction line leading to the compressor. It has heretofore been proposed to provide such combination valve in the form of an elongated body with three bosses projecting therefrom in the same direction so that the valve body could be mounted on the inside of the compressor housing but with the three bosses extending through the housing wall for access from the outside of the compressor housing. One of such bosses contains the shut-off valve, another the charging valve, and the third provides a fitting for connecting the valve body to the portion of the suction line connected to the system evaporator. Another boss is provided on the body for connection to the portion of the suction line connected to the compressor but this boss does not project through the compressor housing.
Such prior known combination valve for mounting within a compressor housing has heretofore been attached to the housing wall by a separate U-shaped bracket and mounting screws. This requires an extra part and several screws.